destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Detara Frast
"I just want to understand a race that is constantly proven wrong when they say that they have nothing left to lose" -Detara to the Spider, discussing his activities throughout the Reef Biography Pre-Guardian According to his ghost, Zephyranthes, Detara was one of the many Clovis Bray soldiers assisting in Earth's mass exodus during the Collapse. His death was at the hands of a large Warsat, caught within the crash site and crushed beneath it. Twilight Gap Detara was revived on April 17th, several weeks prior to the Battle of Twilight Gap. While, venturing across the Pacific towards Old Russia, Zephyr noticed how their path to the city was nearly identical to several Fallen Ketches and ground squadrons. By the time Frast arrived to the Traveler, he witnessed the City's chaos between guardians like him and a race he had never heard of until then. Joining in Lord Shaxx's counterattack, the hunter utilized his powers for the first time to drive the Fallen out of the city. The rush of the battle, combined with overwhelming odds against such a massive horde, influenced the awakening of his first Super, the Arc Blade. His first experience of true combat, side by side with guardians and in the shadow of the Traveler, brought him great joy and curiosity of the light and its enemies. Crucible Detara would later participate in the first draft of the Crucible. At that time, the game was hosted in an acre-sized area not to far from the City, and participating Guardians killed each other until only one remained. These rules were inefficient and the Crucible seemed worthless to building strength in Detara's eyes, so in his hunter instinct, he decided to venture the rest of the Sol system beyond Earth. By this time, the Crucible had been revamped as a much smaller arena deathmatch, but Frast wouldn't know of this until years later. The King Slayer After ditching the Crucible, Detara decided to participate in Strikes, a series of Vanguard-administrated missions to eliminate important targets within the leadership of various Hostile Factions within the Sol System. Due to the aftermath of Twilight Gap, the Fallen were seen as a top priority, in order to prevent a similar incident from ever happening again. To be Continued.... Pseudo Retirement After becoming infamously known as the "King Slayer" across the Eliksni houses, the hunter had a sudden change in his personality, becoming mostly stoic and untactful in his words. By this time, most of Frast's time was spent lounging around and observing the activities of different races as opposed to engaging in combat. More so towards the Fallen, due to how they paralleled the Guardians' history and technology. He viewed his own independence and the Traveler's gift as the best way to exploit and enjoy his everlasting life. The few that has come across Detara have denounced his actions, claiming that he acts like a tourist and his common activities were a misuse of his powers, if even a use at all, while other guardians were helping to build the City and combat the Darkness's minions. Despite his inactivity with Vanguard operations, Detara gained environmental knowledge of most of the planetoids within the system, considered as one of the City's first Wayfarers. During the events of Destiny In the later era of the City Age, Detara took notice of the increased activities between Guardians, sensing the strength of his Light grow with the destruction of the Darkness at the heart of the Black Garden. With the arrival of Oryx, the Taken king, Detara was forced to abandon his current vacation spot on Titan and finally reunite with the Vanguard. It was aboard the Dreadnought where he encountered many guardians, new and old, and seeing that his time alone was spent well enough, decided to search for a brand new fireteam. From there, Fireteam Chimera would assist fellow guardians at conducting raids and strikes against various enemies. Red War During a scouting mission, Frast encountered a squadron of Fallen with brand-new armor and an unrecognizable House color. He fought off the group, but in the midst of combat, Detara fell to the ground, suffering from what felt like a heart attack, when in actuality, he had lost his light. The leader of the pack took advantage of the situation, and pierced Frast directly in the center of his chest with an arc staff, holding him in the air as he screamed in agony, then fainted from shock. He was held in Fallen custody for the duration of the Red War, but his activity is unknown since he was unseen in the field during this time. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Bladedancer